This invention pertains to devices adapted to fasten a seat to a conveyance and more particularly to such a device which will allow easy removal of the seat by a simple unlatching of the attachment means.
In many installations it may be desired to be able to readily remove seats. Such installations may include fishing boats, automobile vans and the like. In such installations currently, the seat may be fastened to a floor by a few bolts, may be set into a socket or use similar fastenings.
By my invention, I provide an attachment device where, by using a simple latch requiring only lateral movement of one part of the latch, the seat can be fully removed leaving only a pair of narrow flanges extending from the floor on which the seat is mounted. For a normal installation, the problem of rusted bolts and the like is completely avoided.